


Hunted

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ballroom Dancing, Bodyguard Poe Dameron, Dancing, M/M, Male Slash, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pilot Poe Dameron, Prince Ben Solo, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When pilot Poe Dameron is hired to watch over prince Ben Solo, who is being hunted by a Dark Side Force user named Snoke, he didn’t count on developing feelings for the prince.





	1. New Alderaan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this another idea that just hit me.

The landing on New Alderaan was smoother than Poe Dameron thought it would be. Then again, even as he disembarked, helped BB-8 out of his holder, it wasn’t like other missions he had been on. After all, it was a calm place, peaceful — the perfect planet to try and rebuild after what Tarkin had done to Alderaan Prime. Even looking about, Poe couldn’t help but feel a sense of peace despite the long, tiring journey he had. 

The palace was also beautiful. Even walking into the palace on New Alderaan, Poe had to admit that he was impressed. The sheer amount of detail put into the marble carvings, the statues, was enough to take Poe’s breath away. Little records of old Alderaan’s history, from way before he was born. 

Meeting with the King and Queen was lovely. The King himself, a handsome man with graying hair, acted more like the smuggler he was, like he was just a regular being as opposed to the King of New Alderaan, and the Queen was gracious and kind. 

“Welcome to our home,” said the Queen. 

Lastly came the prince himself. Twenty-one years old, and a prominent figure in the Senate along with his mother. The prince himself...he didn’t look like either of his parents, but there was something about his features that suggested a sort of ethereal beauty. His prominent nose, his full lips, his eyes...there was something about his face where Poe couldn’t help but be captivated. 

“Your Highness.” Poe said, bowing. 

“You’re Poe Dameron?” said the prince. Even his voice was beautiful, and Poe couldn’t help but be drawn in. 

“Yes.” 

The prince smiled, and there was something about it that Poe liked. Something that made him look even lovelier, in Poe’s opinion. “A pleasure to meet you.” A pause. “I see you’re as charming as you are lovely and brave.”

Heat crept into Poe’s cheeks. It was almost impossible not for it to happen, when the prince himself was as charming as he was lovely. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

”So you’re guarding me?” said the prince. 

“Yes. I won’t let you down.”

”I figured that,” said the prince. “Come. You must be hungry.”

Poe wouldn’t deny it. He was tired, hungry, after a long hyperspace jump, and sharing it in the company of the royal family (despite the Queen’s currently disapproving look at her son) was more than appealing. 

The food itself — it was good. Poe couldn’t help but all but dig into it — it was so rich, so delicious. The prince ate, but it was more restrained, and Poe already couldn’t help but feel a more unpleasant heat rush to his cheeks. “Sorry,” he murmured. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” the prince said. And something in Poe couldn’t help but relax. He also couldn’t help but watch the prince’s fingers, how they handled the silverware so delicately, how they seemed to handle the fruit so...almost restrained he seemed. Classic New Alderaan table manners, Poe could only suppose, impressed upon him from a young age. Almost perfect lips, taking in everything that was given to him. 

Poe couldn’t help but be fascinated. He looked away, because it would be rude to stare, but he still couldn’t help but be impressed. 

It was after dinner that Poe retired to his quarters, and his mind was in a fog despite himself. He hadn’t expected the prince to be so beautiful, even more beautiful in person. He slumped on the bed, sighing, happy from his meal, and happy from his interaction with the prince. The prince...

Okay, easy, Dameron. You’ve just met him.

And yet Poe couldn’t help but be fascinated. Was it just a crush, really, or was it something far more than that?

Poe didn't know. He just knew that his bodyguard job was about to get even more interesting.   


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe’s first day on the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There was something about waking up in the palace that was surreal, Poe had to admit. After all, this was the sort of stuff that you could only dream of, actually, in stories. Getting ready for the day, Poe couldn’t help but be amazed (though not surprised) at how lavish everything was. Finally, dressed and washed, he waited outside his bedchambers for the prince. 

The prince emerged from his bedchambers, and Poe’s breath could not help but be taken away. The prince was dressed in a long midnight blue cloak and other midnight blue garments, so silky that Poe wondered, absently, what it would be like to touch them. He looked so effortlessly lovely in that moment that Poe couldn’t help but feel almost shabby in his pilot’s uniform. A garish sort of orange...it was enough to make Poe feel almost inadequate. 

“You’re staring.” the prince said. 

“I’m sorry,” Poe said. “You look...” He swallowed. “You look beautiful.”

The prince smiled. “Thank you. You too.”

Poe couldn’t help but feel a certain thrill. To think that even in an orange flight suit, Ben found him lovely. It was one hell of a compliment, especially coming from a man as distinguished and lovely as the prince. 

“Shall we get going?” the prince said. 

“We really should.”

They had breakfast, then headed out to the Senate. They brushed past Senators that were already talking among themselves, only to change their route of conversation to the prince and Poe. 

“ _Is that Poe Dameron?”_

_”He’s the best pilot in the Republic fleet, isn’t he?”_

The prince turned to look at him and smiled wryly. “You’re the best pilot in the Republic fleet and never told me?” he teased. 

“Well, not the best...” Poe said, grinning. 

“So you say. As always, your reputation really does precede you.”

The Senate meeting went as any other Senate meeting would, the Senators frequently at each other’s throats, even as others tried, vainly, to preserve order. Ben carried himself well, Poe had to admit, for someone caught up in that mess. He had a sort of natural authority that made Poe think, despite himself, that he would make a fantastic king of Alderaan. He even looked kingly...

So far, there were no threats. Then again, Poe thought, it was lucky there weren’t any, especially all things considered. 

They exited the Senate later, and the prince sighed. “Honestly, I do hate Senate meetings.”

”Name someone who doesn’t,” Poe said. 

“If I could, I’d find a way to...remold the Senate. Maybe have someone wise in charge...”

”Like a monarchy?” Poe said. 

The prince shrugged, a surprisingly casual gesture. “Something like that.”

Silence reigned for a long time. The prince looked tired, incredibly so, and Poe knew that he couldn’t wait to get some caffa after that Senate meeting.

“I was curious,” Poe said. “We could get caffa. I mean, I’m sure you didn’t want to put up with those Senators any longer.”

A faint smile came across Ben’s face, making him look almost tender. Soft. Poe found that he liked those smiles, found them lovely. Then he said, “I could.”

Even meeting with the prince for caffa, the place was generally pretty crowded. There were people there, including mothers trying to control their offspring, and yet there was something about it where Poe found it cozy. Comforting. It was easy to talk to the prince like this, where they could try different sorts of caffa and just talk. 

“That was some talk,” Poe said. 

Ben smiled. There was something about it that softened his face, that lovely face. “I do my best. It can be...frustrating at times. Especially dealing with the other Senators.”

“I can imagine.” Poe swept his hair out of his eyes. “You know...I don’t really know much about you, Your Highness.”

”Call me Ben.”

”Okay. Ben.” Even trying it out, the name sounded like a magic word on his tongue. A strong word, for that matter. A strong name. A beautiful name for a beautiful man. “Tell me about yourself.”

”Well, I’ve been in this since I was a kid,” Ben said. “My mother decided to try and rebuild Alderaan after it was destroyed. The kingdom, at least. I was taught about etiquette from an early age — and, unfortunately, politics.”

”It must have been tough,” Poe said. 

“A little,” Ben said. “Mostly, I’m hoping to do a...decent job once I take the throne. It’s a difficult job, I’ll say that much. And sometimes I wonder if I’m equipped for it.”

”You’re more than equipped, Ben.” There was something about saying that name where Poe wouldn’t mind if he said it again. “I mean, you’re brave, you’re strong...and you’re genuinely a good person.”

Ben looked startled, like he hadn’t heard anyone really say that before. Had he? He deserved to hear it more often. 

“You really think so?” he said. 

“From what I can see, yes,” Poe said. 

Ben smiled. “You don’t know much about me,” he said. “And yet you’ve been more charming than I thought possible.”

”I try my best.” Poe said, lightly, almost hoping he could cover up the heat rising in his cheeks. 

Ben looked at him, eyes steady all the while. “You’re a bit shy.”

”Shy? Me? You’ve got the wrong man.”

Ben laughed, and it was a sound as beautiful as the rest of him. “Maybe a bit. It’s quite sweet, though...I don’t know what I did to deserve this.”

”You’re the prince. And besides...” Poe swallowed. “How do you know these things?”

It was the closest thing that he could say that wasn’t “you’re beautiful”. He doubted he could say anything more to the prince that he’d sworn to guard throughout. 

Caffa was bad enough. He didn’t have to include outright trying to court the prince, when he was no more than a bodyguard. 

“I just do,” said Ben. “It’s...hard, sometimes. This room, for example, is pretty crowded. Listening to others’ thoughts is like being in that crowded room every day.”

”I’m sorry.”

”Don’t be,” Ben said. “There’s nothing either of us can do about it, I suppose.”

“Still, I wish that there was something that I could do to help.”

“You’re very kind." Ben took a deep breath. “You grew up on Yavin, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you tell me about Yavin? What it’s like?”

”Well,” Poe said. “It’s beautiful. You’ve got the trees that reach up to the skies, and sometimes I fly over them. When I do fly, of course. There’s a waterfall in the forest, and a lake, and I’ve gone swimming there in the past. It’s a beautiful place, it really is. It’s one of the most beautiful places in the galaxy, though,” and here he laughed, “I may be a bit biased.”

”It sounds beautiful,” Ben said. “Do you pilot a lot?”

”Quite a bit,” Poe said. 

Ben looked wistful. Then, “I haven’t flown for pleasure in quite some time.”

”It’s amazing.”

The evening ended, and Poe was already pleasantly relaxed from the caffa he had consumed. He smiled. “Good evening?”

”Very,” Ben said. “You may have to take me flying sometime.”

”I’d love to,” Poe said. 

Ben’s smile — stars, Poe had a feeling that he would do anything for that smile. 

***

The more that Ben sensed from Poe’s mind, the more he couldn’t help but be drawn to the pilot. He shouldn’t — after all, the pilot was his bodyguard, and it probably wouldn’t be appropriate. And his mother...

His mother would never approve.

Ben sighed even as he lay down on the bed, thinking of the way that Poe had looked at him in amazement when he came out in his current clothing. How he had called Ben beautiful, something that Ben wasn’t (he was odd-looking and pale and freckled and large-nosed; he certainly wasn’t like either his father or his mother), but even that was so wonderful that Ben took it. 

He wondered if Poe knew how beautiful he was in turn. His deep brown eyes and dark, curly hair. How engaging. How —

He couldn’t afford to think that way. After all, Poe was his bodyguard. He was the prince. He barely knew this man. And yet...

Ben sighed. He would say that whatever happened, this bodyguard stint was going to get even more interesting. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Captivated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flying session, nightmares, and a contrived excuse for Poe and Ben to share a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was the same dream, night after night, but here, there was a twist on it. 

In the dream — the nightmare, to be more precise — there was a man in the shadows, a man that Ben could hardly make out. He could see a glimpse, however, of blue eyes, blue eyes like the New Alderaan sky, but not as friendly, not as welcome. 

“ _Come to me, Ben. Ben Solo..._ ”

That was what the man said in the vision, and Ben couldn’t help but feel a certain chill go up his spine. 

Ben shook his head. He tried to speak, but it was almost like the words were frozen in his throat. 

“ _You can’t hide forever.”_ the man said.  _“Sooner or later, you’ll have to come to me. You won’t even be able to protect anyone forever. Not your family, not the man in love with you.”_

When Ben jolted awake, covered in sweat, he already felt sick. Even the idea of not being able to protect anyone, actually — Poe, his family — was enough to make his chest clench. 

Even showering and getting dressed for the day, Ben knew that it felt like he was going through the motions. He couldn’t quite get rid of the flare of dread in him, or the fact that the strange man had said that Poe loved him. 

Did he love Poe? He couldn’t say. He knew that he didn’t want to be the one who broke his heart. It would be easy to brush it off as just a dream, but truth be told, he had sensed how Poe worshipped him quietly. 

So quietly. If not for his thoughts, Poe would have been able to get away with it, but now...

He wouldn’t deny that he was flattered. After all, he wasn’t terribly pretty or handsome, and yet Poe seemed to think of him like he was someone to be worshipped. Flattered and yet overwhelmed, shy. That was who he was. 

Breakfast was relatively quiet. Even trying to look away from Poe didn’t stop the bodyguard from looking at him — damn him — like the light had gone out of his eyes. Ben didn’t know if he loved him, not truly, but stars, even putting out Poe’s light was unthinkable. 

It was after breakfast that Ben said, “Poe...how would you feel about going flying with me?”

The light came back into Poe’s eyes just then, the spark, and Ben knew that he would do anything to preserve that spark.

”Oh, stars yes!”

”Excellent. Just have to find the hangar...”

It was finding the hangar that Ben had the pleasure of watching Poe’s face practically light up even as they entered. “I don’t believe it! I don’t think I’ve seen so many ships in my life.”

”You like it?” And there was something in Ben that hoped, simply hoped, that Poe would say yes. 

“I love it!” Poe took Ben’s arm, and Ben smiled as he did so. “And you don’t fly for fun often?”

”Not really.” How long had it been, really?

They got in their ships, Poe’s BB unit following, and Ben felt a flutter of excitement. He was going to be flying for the first time in a while. 

They took off, and Ben couldn’t help but exclaim in amazement at the blue expanse of sky, along with Poe. Blue, pure blue, and even flying through it was amazing. 

It was later that they settled on the ground, rambling about how amazing it was, and Ben couldn’t help but catch just how lovely Poe really was when he was excited. He would need to stop staring at and watching Poe, lest he get too captivated. 

It was also later that, after they lay on the ground, BB-8 with them, Ben told Poe about why he looked away from him. The nightmare. He didn’t mention anything about the strange man saying Poe was in love with him. He didn’t know how to phrase it. 

”I’m sorry,” Poe said. “Do you often have nightmares?”

”Occasionally.” Ben rubbed his temples. “It’s always the same nightmare. Whether I’m not expecting it or I’m stressed, it’s the same nightmare.”

”You wanna talk about it?”

Ben paused. How was he going to talk about any of this? How was he going to talk about how this strange man seemed to be threatening his family, threatening Poe? 

"It’s a...really bad dream,” he said. “It was about...my family being in danger. And you.” 

_And you. Do you love me? Do you want to?_

“I won’t let anything bad happen to any of you,” Poe said. “I promise.”

He took Ben’s hand. Ben couldn’t help but feel a certain flutter in his chest even as Poe did it. But that was probably just because no one had touched him like this, wasn’t it? Not with such gentleness. 

“I know.”

New Alderaan was peaceful in times like this. Even sitting on the grass, Poe’s BB unit next to them, Ben could relax if briefly. Ben looked over at Poe, who lay there on the grass, spread out like a lothcat. He looked so content and happy that Ben smiled, and Poe smiled back. 

“This place is beautiful,” Poe said. “The sky...you’re really lucky to live here.”

”It really is beautiful.” Ben settled down beside Poe, looking up at the sky. “When I was younger, I thought I could see shapes in the clouds. I used to make a game out of it.” He pointed up at one cloud. “That one...that looks a lot like a starship, doesn’t it?”

”It does,” Poe said. “And that looks like a lothcat...”

Even lying there, looking up at the clouds, pointing out shapes, Ben couldn’t help but be relaxed. And Poe’s face...

He was so lovely. The crinkles around his eyes, the flash of white teeth as he laughed, the sound of his laugh, the sparkle in his eyes that Ben never wanted to see go out. He was charming, without a doubt. And funny. And kind. 

But this was just fascination, wasn’t it? It wasn’t love. 

Whatever it was, Ben doubted he wanted the spark in Poe’s eyes to go out. Not once, not ever. 

They both paused, looking up at the sky, and Ben turned to Poe. “Poe...”

 _Do you love me?_ he wanted to say. But he couldn’t find the words. 

Instead, he said, “Are you happy here, with me?”

”Yes,” Poe said. 

And something in that gave Ben a sort of warmth that he couldn’t say he’d felt before. 

***

This was getting ridiculous. If even the thought of Ben looking away from him hurt, even a little...

Poe sighed in frustration, falling back on the bed. At this rate, he was acting like a teenager with a really bad crush. When the prince was happy, it was like that happiness became Poe’s. When the prince looked away, it was like something in Poe went out despite himself.

He didn’t even know if he was really in love with Ben. 

And yet, he was so handsome, so charming, that Poe couldn’t help but be captivated. 

Yes. Captivated was what he was. Not all the way there to being truly in love, but definitely captivated. Taken by the prince’s beauty and grace, which he seemed woefully oblivious to. 

Poe could only hope, in the end, that Ben didn’t have bad dreams. 

***

It was after another dream about the strange man that Ben woke up to find Poe at his side, and he couldn’t help but be relieved. There was something about knowing Poe was there that was reassuring, and not just in a bodyguard sense. 

“Ben,” Poe said softly. “Are you all right?”

Ben nodded. 

“You were screaming,” Poe said. 

“Was I?” Ben said. He already felt like he wanted to shrivel in that moment. 

“It’s okay. Really. It’s not your fault.” Poe looked at him and there was such compassion in his eyes that Ben felt the shriveled feeling go away. 

“Thank you.”

”Do you want me to stay with you?” Poe said, softly, and there was something about his voice that was soothing even despite the unsettling nightmare that Ben had. “I mean, if it helps...”

Ben swallowed. It was strange, being this close to his bodyguard, but if it meant that Poe could keep guard and get his rest at the same time...

”It could work,” Ben said. 

“Awesome. Do you want me to sleep on the floor, or...”

”The bed’s fine.” Ben said. It was too close, but at the same time, he didn’t want Poe sleeping on the floor. It seemed uncomfortable, at least. 

There was something about the weight and warmth of Poe’s body next to him that was reassuring. Poe adjusted himself a bit, and Ben couldn’t help but realize that Poe was close to him. Closer than he anticipated. 

“You’re warm,” he murmured, and Poe laughed, softly. There it was, that sound. He’d have to coax it out of Poe more often. 

“So are you,” Poe said. “Cozy too.”

This time, Ben laughed. “Am I?”

”Very.” Poe smiled. “Good night, Ben.”

”Good night.”

They fell asleep, and despite the possible impropriety of it all, Ben couldn’t help but feel comforted. It was more than the Light Side of the Force, or talk about rules and regulations and not letting down the family legacy could ever, truly, offer. 

 

 


	4. Dangerous Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes to school, and later goes sightseeing with Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to the Darkpilot Discord and MidgardianNerd for helping me with this chapter.

 

 

The morning light streamed in, and Poe blinked. He stirred in Ben’s arms — strong arms, Poe realized, almost sculpted biceps and shoulders, arms that felt so warm around him. It felt good, and yet Poe knew they had to get up. 

“Rise and shine, Ben,” he said, softly, and Ben stirred. He hummed softly.

“You’re so small and warm.”

”I’m not small,” Poe said. “You’re just big.”

A laugh vibrating against Poe’s shoulder. “That’s true. How about five more minutes?”

”We’ll be late.”

”I’m the prince,” Ben said lightly, “And I’m ordering you to stay for five more minutes.”

”As Your Highness commands,” Poe said, just as lightly. 

After five minutes, they got up, and Poe noticed Ben’s hair was more than a bit rumpled. It was reassuring, knowing even this beautiful, powerful man could look like anyone else when he first got up. After a while, Ben let Poe prepare, and then they headed to breakfast washed and dressed.

Going off to the college was interesting; Poe didn’t think he’d seen a school that big before. He mostly managed to keep Ben awake during his classes; the prince looked occasionally like he’d rather be anywhere else, but Poe’s presence kept him on track. 

Even sitting beside Ben later, looking over old Alderaanian history, there was something about Ben’s proximity that was comforting. He smelled good, for starters. Was warm, for another. Even being that near, tutoring Ben on Alderaanian history, it was a sort of shelter to be with Ben, as it was when they were cuddled in bed together early in the morning. 

***

It was after school that Ben changed out of his fancier robes to a plain tunic with long pants, and Poe couldn’t help but feel his breath taken away. The pants accentuated Ben’s powerful legs, the tunic accentuating the pale exposure of his neck, his muscular chest, his dark hair and brown eyes. He looked so effortlessly handsome in his more practical clothes that Poe supposed that he could throw on a potato sack and still look lovely. 

“Thank the stars,” Ben said, shaking back his black hair, exposing more of his throat — Poe swallowed even as he watched. “I thought I’d drown in those ridiculous robes.”

”That bad, huh?” Poe said, still trying to keep his cool. It was hard not to be attracted to the prince. 

“I’ve theorized that fancy robes were invented by sadists,” Ben said, and Poe laughed. 

“That would explain a lot, wouldn’t it?”

”They’re ridiculous,” Ben said. “I’ve seen holos of my grandmother in outfits like that, and I wonder how she was even able to walk.”

Poe smiled. “I think you look beautiful,” he said. “No matter what you’re wearing.”

He took some pride in Ben blushing, color entering his cheeks and neck. “Thank you,” he said. “Though...maybe we can talk about this more when we get to the mountains?”

It was getting to the mountains that Ben finished his thought even as they walked along  the slopes. “I’m not exactly...well, as you put it, beautiful,” he said.

”That’s ridiculous,” Poe said. “Of course you are.”

”Not really.” Ben looked back at him, and the way the setting sun’s glow caught his hair and face, Poe couldn’t imagine anyone with any common sense in them calling him anything but beautiful. “Watch your step — the mountains are pretty treacherous.”

”I think you’re beautiful.” Poe said. 

Ben looked unexpectedly vulnerable. “Really?”

”You are.” Poe let his eyes memorize Ben’s unusually diamond-shaped face, his striking brown eyes and prominent nose. His lips too.

Ben brushed his hair out of his eyes. “I was never really handsome. I was always awkward.” 

“I don’t think you’re awkward at all,” Poe said. “Honest.”

Ben smiled. “Thank you. So, there’s a place that Father showed me once. I definitely came here before for pathfinding lessons, but I also went here with Father at times. He taught me how to survive.”

”It must be something, being the king’s son,” Poe said.

Ben sighed. “It has its drawbacks. Nothing to do with Father though.”

Even walking through the mountains, Ben told Poe more about his childhood. Growing up with parents who put on a good public face, but saved the airing of their various problems for behind closed doors. Being judged by the court as to how he would live up to his parents’ legacy, and being distrusted for his Force powers, even by his mother. 

“I remember,” Ben said, “One of them actually said I didn’t look like either of my parents. That it was implausible that I could be their son.”

”To your face?” Poe said. 

Ben laughed, bitterly. “No. They’d never be that stupid. They said it when they thought I couldn’t hear them.”

”Ben,” Poe said softly. “I’m sorry. If it’s any consolation...they shouldn’t have done it.”

A smile tugged feebly at Ben’s lips. “Thank you.” Then, “I think we found the spot.”

Poe didn’t think he had ever seen the New Alderaan sunset from this angle before. The soft rosy glow, which bathed Ben’s face in shades of pink and orange. The trees seemed so far below. Poe looked to Ben and grinned. “It’s beautiful.”

”Isn’t it?” Ben said. “It’s one of my favorite views.”

”I can imagine.”

They were silent, taking in the view below, and Poe said, “You are beautiful, you know.”

“Am I?”

”Yes.” Poe took him in again, this time taking in the finer details, things like the freckles dotting Ben’s face like little stars. Freckles — not what you would expect on a prince, and yet they suited Ben. They truly did. “And you’re charming. Charming enough to make anyone want you.”

” ‘Anyone’ is a bit of a stretch.”

”I do mean anyone. I mean...some of the women,” and Poe felt a sudden unpleasant pang he couldn’t identify, “Would do anything to marry you.”

Ben snorted. “I think it’s mostly mandatory.”

“I don’t think so.”

Ben looked faintly amused. “Poe...are you jealous?”

”Me? You’ve got the wrong guy.”

”I think you’re a little jealous.”

”Of course. Who wouldn’t be?”

Ben seemed placated, if still amused. “If you say so. Do you...have feelings for me?” he said, gentler now. 

 

“Good question,” Poe said. “I don’t know. That being said, you are beautiful.”

Ben swallowed. Poe could tell he was still trying to take this in. “Tell me more.”

”Well, it’s your hair. Your eyes. You have two of the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. They’re like stars. The freckles on your face — they’re like little...” Poe swallowed. “They’re like stars too.” You wouldn’t expect freckles on a prince, but there they were, little dots against probably the smoothest, palest skin that Poe had ever seen. Skin like moonlight. 

Ben smiled. It was a crooked little smile that made him look even more beautiful, in Poe’s opinion. “Getting serious, are we?” But there was nothing about it that was malicious. It was a little crooked, a corner smile. “Would it please you if I said that when you laugh, you’re irresistibly charming and beautiful?”

”Ben.” Poe’s voice came out a whisper. 

“Your eyes...” Ben’s voice became teasing. “I can see the stars in them right now.”

”I...” Poe swallowed. He suddenly felt giddy, shy, happy, possibly like a teenager with a crush again — and Ben was stroking back his hair, touching him, and his heart was fluttering. 

“You’re terribly charming.” Ben’s voice was a low whisper. “And your voice...your voice is like music, especially saying all these pretty things about me.”

”Yours too.”

”Are you swooning?” Ben teased gently. 

“Me?” Poe said. “Hard not to. You are incredibly charming yourself.”

Ben laughed. Then he said, “Let us go. It’s getting dark. Poe...have you ever used a toboggan before?”

”Not really.”

”Get on with me.”

And even sledding to the bottom of the mountain, Poe whooped in delight. “This thing really moves!”

”Doesn’t it?” Ben sounded giddy. 

They reached the bottom, and Poe stumbled off with Ben, laughing. Ben looked at him, and Poe could see the delight in his eyes. 

“Beautiful,” he said, and Poe could believe it. Even walking back to the palace with Ben, he felt like he was all but walking on clouds, a sort of warmth filling him. If Ben was trying to make him swoon, it was getting close to working.

Ben reached his room first. “You’re going to bed?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to be across the hall?”

”Of course.”

Ben hummed. “I feel better knowing you’re across the hall,” he said. “My brave, terribly handsome soldier.”

”That’s good to hear.” 

Silence. Then Poe said, “Sleep well.”

”Sleep well. My brave soldier.”

Even retiring to his room, Poe felt light, giddy, his heart fluttering in his chest. He fell into bed, curled up on his side, imagining Ben holding him all the while. Even remembering that all-encompassing feeling was enough to lull him into sleep, his dreams filled with Ben, and what could be. 

 


	5. Dance Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets a bit jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dance lessons were today. Even watching Ben, Poe tried to will down his jealousy (after all, wasn’t the noblewoman that Ben was dancing with beautiful?), to mixed success. Ben had obviously trained for this throughout his life, while Poe hadn’t been trained in waltzing. 

_Don’t they just move so well together? Don’t they spin round and round so perfectly?_

Poe swallowed. Somehow, he couldn’t help but watch the noblewoman, her black hair in a bun, spinning around with Ben. Her fancy dress, in contrast to Poe’s plain shirt and jacket and pants. Ben, moving with so much grace, every movement precise and perfect. 

Poe almost wished that he were on that dance floor instead. What would Ben’s hand feel like on his waist? What would it be like looking into those eyes? 

He looked away from the others to hide his blush, and sighed. Was he really jealous of that noblewoman? After all, he was only...

Charmed by Ben. 

The dance ended, and Ben walked over to Poe. Poe looked away from him, and Ben said, “If I may, I need to talk with Poe.”

They walked away, and Ben said, “You were upset because I was dancing with one of the noblewomen, weren’t you?”

”Upset? No. Not really.” Poe sighed. “I’m not that petty.”

”Of course not. But you were upset.” Ben sounded worried. “Did I upset you?”

”No. Of course not.” Poe took a deep breath. “I shouldn’t have been upset in the first place.”

”Well, if it comforts you, I’m hardly interested in women. Not romantically, at least.”

”Oh.” That Poe couldn’t say he expected. Then, “In men, then?”

”Yes. I can’t say that some of the noblemen approve.”

”They shouldn’t judge you,” Poe said. “I mean, if you prefer men, what of it?”

”Thank you.” Ben sighed. “Unfortunately, not everyone sees it that way.”

”They should.”

”True. But there’s nothing I can do to change their minds. Right now...” Here, they had reached Ben’s room. “Would you like to dance with me, soldier?”

”I can’t refuse His Highness,” Poe said lightly. 

They entered Ben’s room, and set up a radio that played strains of old Alderaanian violins. Ben placed a hand on Poe’s waist, and Poe had to suppress a gasp even as Ben touched him. Ben’s hand was steady, solid, large but not clumsy, and Poe felt unexpectedly small in comparison to his prince. 

“Follow my lead,” Ben said softly. “Dance with me.”

Poe could not refuse him. 

They danced, and their sheer proximity made Poe’s breathing hitch and his eyes go wide. Nothing elaborate, but their bodies and faces were so close, and Poe was aware, not for the first time, of how big and muscular Ben was and how next to him, he felt small. He could count Ben’s eyelashes and the freckles on his skin. 

  
Ben’s deep voice was soft, a whisper against Poe’s skin. “You were jealous, weren’t you? I could feel it.”

”Jealous? Me?” Poe teased. “I just wondered if you would get your charm all over that noblewoman.”

Ben chuckled. “I’m not charming.”

”You could have fooled me.”

”You really don’t like to share, do you?” It was a gentle tease, but Poe felt almost chastised. Ben must have sensed it, because he said softly, “Don’t misunderstand. I’m only teasing you.”

”Right.” Poe smiled at him. Then he paused. Did he not like to share? He didn’t want Ben’s charm and grace being shared with anyone else. He knew that much. Things like this...

Ben smiled. “It’s only for you, Poe. Don’t you fear.”

They were close now. Poe knew that he was close to Ben’s strong chest. His powerful, strong chest, which seemed so comforting in that moment. 

He rested his head on it, tentatively, and Ben seemed surprised before allowing it. Poe sighed happily; even being that close to Ben...

Ben’s voice was a murmur in his ear. “Have you danced before?” he said. 

“Not like this.”

Ben’s voice was soft. “Glad to be of service, then.”

The music stopped, and Poe drew away. His heart was pounding fast, and his eyes were focused on Ben’s. Brown eyes, deep brown eyes, and his heart was beating for Ben, only Ben. 

“You’re a really good dancer, Ben,” he said. 

“I’ve practiced,” Ben said. 

“I can tell.” Then, “Ben...are you interested in me?”

”I see no reason why not.” Ben sat down comfortably on his bed. “You’re a caring, witty, charming man. Anyone would be lucky to have you interested in them.”

”Well, we’re...prince and bodyguard.” Poe sighed. “And...you’re too charming for your own good.”

”You make it terribly easy,” Ben said lightly. 

“Do I?”

“You do.” Ben smiled. “All of it becomes easy being around you. I’m not really a charming man.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Well...you are too kind.” Ben’s eyes seemed to sparkle with warmth. “You should probably get some sleep.”

But even lying in bed, Poe couldn’t get to sleep, as images of him and Ben dancing flickered in his mind. 

Poe groaned. Even remembering Ben’s touch, he couldn’t get to sleep. Not with remembering how Ben’s hand brushed his waist, cupped it, how Ben spoke to him and soft breath ghosted over Poe’s skin. The proximity of their bodies. He felt his cheeks warm and between his legs, his shaft ache.

No. He couldn’t think about this. He groaned, trying to will it down. Tried to think of anything besides how Ben felt, so close to him, the whispers ghosting over his skin. His whole body felt warm. He got up, growling in frustration, before taking a shower — anything so his body could cure itself of its thoughts.

Cold showers didn’t help. Neither did trying to think of the most disgusting things possible. Instead, Poe fell right back into bed and took himself in hand, summoning Ben’s feeling of proximity, those sweet whispers, and his head resting on Ben’s chest, and he stroked, stroked until he came with a choked moan. 

He lay there, stunned at what he had just done. Fantasizing about Ben, remembering. He wasn’t just captivated by his prince; he desired him as well. He couldn’t recall desiring anyone like this before, and yet here he was. 

Poe turned over and tried to get to an uneasy sleep. 


	6. Under His Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Ben’s attraction culminates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To say that the days leading up to the New Alderaanian ball were difficult was probably putting it mildly, Poe thought. In addition to the matter of setting up, there was also the matter of having to be around Ben. Not that he couldn't stand the prince, but he doubted that he could stand Ben figuring out that he was fantasizing about him. After all, what sort of bodyguard fantasized about the one they were supposed to be guarding? It wasn't supposed to be that way. If Ben weren't so charming, if Poe hadn't all but fallen under his spell...

He tried to keep a sabaac face around Ben. He truly did. And Ben seemed to sense his discomfort, because he didn't say anything. It was the day before the ball began that Ben said, "Poe...are you uncomfortable here with me?"  
  
The question was such a huge one that Poe didn't know how to react at first. Then, after a while, "Not uncomfortable. I mean," and here, Poe forced a smile, "You've got the wrong guy."

"I was being serious."

"I..." Poe ran a hand through his hair. "Stars, Ben, I shouldn't, but I keep watching you when I don't want to. I keep thinking about you in ways that I shouldn't, and -- ''

Ben ran a hand over his own. "Why do you think I was acting like I was in the first place? You...the more I see of you, the more there is to adore." 

Poe watched him in astonishment. “Ben...”

“Yes. I daresay you charmed me from the start.” 

“So did you.” Poe swallowed. “I shouldn’t feel this way, Ben, I mean, I’m your bodyguard. I’m...ashamed of how I feel — ’’

”You don’t have to.” Ben’s long fingers brushed his cheek. “You really don’t.”

Ben’s eyes were so close to his. His lips too. Poe couldn’t help but stare at just how full they were, and how soft. Then in that moment, the gap, with some difficulty regarding their noses, closed between them. 

The taste of Ben was sweet, and Poe couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped him in that moment. They all but explored the other’s mouth like they never wanted to stop, but they had to stop, because what if someone saw them —

They broke away quickly and Poe was gasping for air. He couldn’t say that he had been kissed before. 

“I shouldn’t have...” Poe said. “That was...that was wrong...”

Ben looked more subdued. Then, “There’s nothing wrong with how we’re feeling, is there?”

”I’m supposed to guard you. And you’re supposed to be courting other...other people. Not me.”

”Well, there’s a problem.” Ben smiled faintly. “They’re not you, Poe.”

"I — ’’

“It’s the truth.”

”I had a feeling. Ben...is this just a game to you?”

“Of course not.” Ben looked flabbergasted, even genuinely hurt, and Poe already felt genuinely rotten for saying such a thing. 

“It’s not just a game to me either, Ben.”

Ben smiled. “I know.”

Silence. 

“You’d best get to bed,” Ben said. “We have a big day tomorrow.”

”Yeah.” 

Poe left, and something in him felt strangely, irrationally happy. Like even after what he’d done, it had been...right somehow. He shouldn’t be that happy and yet...

Poe didn’t know what would happen next. He only knew he had fallen under the spell of Prince Ben Solo, and he didn’t think that he wanted it to be broken. 

 


End file.
